I Will Fear No Evil
by unprepared
Summary: Some months after the events at Summerville, the boys and Kris begin a new hunt together... a hunt that promises to test their strength not only as hunters... but also as humans. Can they defeat this new foe?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!!!!!

If you are new to the story... you might want to go and read "No Rest For The Wicked" which is the story before this... if you haven't read it you might be a bit confused at times.

For all those who have come to read my sequel... thanks, and i hope it is up to standard :)

as always... any reviews are truely appriciated. so here it is... the sequel.

Ash

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the beginning, before Time herself, this world was encompassed in turmoil. Thunderstorms cracked the sky shrouded in eternal night, the barren land wasted away under unforgiving winds, the sea, feral with hunger ate into the land and fire tore through the earths crust.

From this merciless world sparked three immortal beings, one to rule over the eternal fires, one to calm the turmoil of the skies, and another to move the world into a new age.

I am one of those beings; Time. I am bound to both Fire and Sky, destined to move forward and give possibility to change.

He who was bound to the eternal fires, Blaze, has been tainted by the greed and furiousness of the pit he was condemned to. He has no soul and his mind burns with the force of evil.

The being bound to the sky, Zephyr, has cleared the sky of its eternal storms with his pure soul. He holds only content for the life he was given, his heart enriched in goodness.

We have come a long way from where we were in the beginning, yet we still have a long way to go. Through the years, Blaze and Zephyr have created beings to aid their fight, intent on collecting souls for their own cause.

Blaze created ghastly abominations, soulless creatures, to do his bidding. Demons, his own army that corrupt and collect souls are his favourite creations.

Zephyr, created magnificent beings that would thwart most attempts made by Blaze. Guardians, that would protect, Muses, that would inspire, Reapers that would guide and protect souls.

For thousands of years the battle between Blaze and Zephyr has raged creating an assortment of beast and beauties, all fighting for the souls of mortals. The past has been filled with equal strength to either party, but I now fear that the tables have somewhat turned. A Dark Soul lives among mortals, a soul containing pure evil, a soul that has the ability to empower Blaze and bring back the eternal night. I can only hope that Zephyr will find the Fuse before the dark soul is released, and then the battle between light and dark will surge once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You have reached the number you dialed, leave a message if you want… beep"

"_It said to leave a message if I wanted"_

"_So leave a message"_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Just talk you idiot"_

"Oh … uh _… what do I say?"_

"_Just tell him what we discussed!"_

"_Ok _uh, Dean, this is eclipse… you don't know me but I guess that's not really all that imp.."

_"Just get to the point"_

_"Oh yeah…_ uh we kind of need your help with something that's going down, we're in a town called Anma Springs… it's upstate from where we got told you guys are now. Is there any chance you could get here by tomorrow? Let us know and we'll find a place to meet. _Now what?"_

"_Hang up" _

"Oh yeah. Uh bye dean… _How do I hang this thing up?"_

"_Push the button with the little red phone"_

"Beep"

_"Not that one… ugh do I have to do everything?!"_

A computer simulated voice then kicked in "If you would like to save the message, push one. If you would like to save the number push two. If you would…"

Dean chuckled to himself. That was the weirdest message he had ever been left, even weirder than the one he got from a drunken teenage Sam asking him for a ride home. Who were these guys? They sounded like they'd never used a phone before, which proved what Dean had been telling Sam for months… there was someone in this world more technically challenged than him, even if he didn't know what myspace was.

He put his phone back into his jacket and went back into the hotel room. Sam lay on the single bed, his feet hanging off the end, sheets twisted around his long frame. Dean suppressed a laugh at the sight, usually they would get two queen size beds, but this motel had only been able to offer a queen and a single, Dean and Kristen had taken the queen after Sam insisted that he would be fine. Dean was grateful to his little brother, who obviously knew that Kristen had not slept well since Lee's death. This meant that neither had Dean, who woke up at any whimper she had made in her sleep and spent most of his nights watching her sleep, making sure he was there for when she woke crying. He smiled when he saw that she still lay there asleep, a peaceful look on her face. It had been several months since Lee's death, but his final moments still haunted Kristen's sleep. They hadn't had a job in weeks and Dean was considering going to Anma Springs to see what the phone message was about.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

so? was it ok? hehehehe i hope you all liked :) thanks for the push kim... sequel sequel sequel sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I'm dedicating this chapter to Kim... the only person who has stayed with me from the start till now :) thanks kim!

please please please review after you read this. I am having serious doubts about continuing this story because no-one is letting me know what they think... it makes it all feel kinda pointless.

i really do appreciate those who review and i will reply to any reviews i get from now on.

anyway, i hope you like this chapter.

ash.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, what are we going to do about this threat?" He glanced up at the two men standing before him. His best friends and equals; Eclipse and Lynk.

Lynk stepped toward his friend. "Eclipse has talked to the eldest Winchester brother; they are on their way here now"

Relic gave an exasperated sigh. "I know these mortals are strong, but do you think it fair to pit them against such a great evil?"

Lynk let out a laugh, knowing what the Winchesters could handle. "Loosen up Relic, they'll be fine"

"I still can't see why we don't try and take it down ourselves…" he grumbled.

"Or at least try to find the Fuse." Lynk added and Eclipse shot him a warning look.

Relic sighed. "As much as I'd like to leave her out of this, she _is_ our best hope."

"Relic, I know that this is hard for you, but you just have to calm down. We cannot kill this foe for her. We are trained to collect souls from the dead…. not kill. The Winchesters are the next best thing to the fuse; they aren't confined by duty or supernatural codes."

"Though I wouldn't say that the fuse has many confinements"

Relic radiated anger and his eyes clouded over in white. "Will you two stop calling her that? She's my daughter! And you two act as if she's some object!"

Lynk looked down at the ground, suddenly aware that he had upset his friend.

Eclipse stepped forward "Look… relic we're sor…"

"Don't even bother Eclipse; I've got work to do." And with that, Relic faded away.

Relic had been summoned to collect a soul. Alex Dionne Hale had just crossed and he was sent to guide her into the eternal plane, where all souls could rest. He was grateful for the opportunity to leave the argument he had been having with his two oldest friends. He needed a bit of space so he could calm down; nothing was simple when his daughter was involved. He knew very little about her, and yet he loved her with all his heart. He had fallen in love with a mortal woman over twenty years ago, and, breaking all the rules in the book, he had left her with child. He was forbidden to see, or contact his love ever again. It wasn't until he was summoned to collect his lover's soul that he learnt of his daughter and son. Twins, he had two glorious twins… and now they were destined to live without not only a father, but also their mother. Then, just under a year ago, he had been heart broken when he was sent to collect his son's soul. He had watched as his daughter cried over her brothers dieing body, he had watched as the flames flicked at his son's skin… and it was then that he had realized his two children had been the two mortal souls mentioned in the prophecy. As he walked beside his son to the eternal plane, he wept, knowing that Kristen, his daughter, would now be alone in the fight between good and evil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The impala glided along the highway towards Amna Springs.

"Let me hear the message again?"

Dean glanced at his brother. "Dude you've heard it three times already."

"I just want to see if there's any clue as to who it is and why they need our help" Sam huffed.

Dean gave his brother the phone and glanced at his rearview mirror. Kristen sat in the back seat looking out the window, her eyes glazed over.

"Kris…. Kris!" she looked up, her reverie fading out of her eyes.

"Wanna ride shotgun for a bit?" Kris sat up, a smile forming on her lips, not quite reaching her eyes.

"I don't think Sam would really appreciate me taking his seat Dean. But thanks, I'm fine back here." She appreciated his attempt to take her mind of the past few months.

"Actually, I could do with a bit of a catnap" Sam leaned back over the seat giving Kris a bright smile "so I wouldn't mind trading seats for a bit" Kristen rolled her eyes, the boys had been doing this for weeks now, working together to talk Kris into things. She knew that they were just concerned and wanted to make sure she was ok… but it kind of got to her at times.

"Fine" she huffed as Dean and Sam smiled triumphantly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Relic looked at the scene before him, it was not anything new, and yet, it still pulled at his heart. A young girl lay in her bed, blood oozing into a pool at her sides. Her eyes slightly open and warmth lingering on his skin. She had not been dead for very long, murdered in her sleep. Relic moved towards the girl, deaths of the young always hit Relic hard, each one as if it were his own son or daughter. He had already faced the untimely death of one of his children and as he looked down at this girl, he prayed that his precious daughter would live a safe and healthy life to die as an old woman in her sleep.

Relic stepped towards the girl, pausing when he realized that he was not alone.

A sharp cold voice spoke behind him. "Blaze sends his regards"

At the mention of Blaze, the fire lord, Relic turned suddenly. He furrowed his brow in confusion as a hot burning pierced his stomach. He was standing only inches away from a woman, her face twisted in a cruel smirk. Relic followed her gaze downward to the blade that now protruded out of him. Once again, he looked up into the eyes of evil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The impala pulled over to the side of the road.

Sam and Kris got out of the car. "Hey don't give me that look." Sam said raking his fingers through his hair.

"What look?" Kristen asked innocently.

"That look" he said pointing at her and smiling.

"Kris, stop giving Sam the look, Sam stop being a baby" Dean sighed tapping his finger on the steering wheel. "Let's get back on the road kids." he taunted.

"You heard the man" Sam started to step past Kris when she put his hand on his chest stopping him.

"Sam, you and Dean are always doing this. Trust me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of…" Kristen shook her head, suddenly light headed. "Uh… I can take …. take care of myself" she braced herself on the side of the car with one hand, the other placed on her forehead trying to stop the spinning. Something was not right, she felt so lightheaded and nauseous.

"Kris?" Sam stepped forward noticing her discomfort.

"Guys… will you get in the car?" dean yelled out, not knowing what was going on.

Kristen forced a smile at Sam, letting go of her head, but not the car.

"You heard the man" she whispered, trying to avoid Sam's eyes.

"No, something's wrong… are you ok Kris?" Dean heard his brother and leaned over the seat, trying to get a better view of the two.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Nothings wrong" Kristen muttered, trying to avoid dean's worry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Relic began to step away but the woman grabbed his neck pulling him forward onto the blade again. He knew who this woman was, her soul so dark that it pulsed with evil. He began to struggle, knowing it was futile, but hoping to give the others a bit more time. She could see the realization in his eyes, and smirking, she pulled his mouth to hers.

She kissed him feverishly, his arms attempting to push her off him. Eventually his arms slowed their attempts and fell limp at his side. She lowered him to the ground, her mouth smiling against his. He felt her pull away, his breath shortened and his eyelids became heavier at each passing second. He never knew that dieing was so painful, but no pain in his body surpassed the pain in his heart when she lent down and whispered in his ear.

"I'll say hi to your daughter for you"

He fought death with all he had, willing himself to save his daughter from this monster. But as this final thought passed through his mind, his eyes glazed over and his head lolled to the side. Finally complete, the woman stepped over Relic's body and smiled walking out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kristen took a step towards the front door. As she did so, her legs started to give out from under her and as she fell, Sam grabbed onto her body. As soon as he touched her, pain shot through his arms, as if they were being burnt.

Sam cried out in pain, dropping Kristen to the ground, making dean shoot out of his seat and run around the front of the impala.

"Sam?" Sam was now kneeling on the ground next to Kristen, his head throbbing with immense pain. He felt like every part of him was on fire… it was like a vision… and yet, he couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Dean..." he rasped.

"Yeah I'm here Sammy, I'm here" Dean soothed; holding onto his brothers shoulders and trying to get a look at his face.

"Agh…" Sam gasped and curled into himself as the pain in him began to pulse. "Is Kris ok?" Sam looked up into Dean's eyes and Dean was taken aback at how sick Sam looked. His face was pale and waxy and dark rings surrounded his eyes. "Dean… is she ok?"

Dean moved to Kristen and after a few minutes, Dean returned his attention to his brother. "She seems fine; she must have just passed out." Sam nodded, letting his brother know that he understood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dude, he's taking forever. I know he was angry at us, but… man."

"I still don't see why we had to come here, Relic's a big boy, how hard is it to collect a soul?" The two men appeared out of thin air. Looking around they realized that they were in the right place, the dimly lit room of Alex Hale, Relic's last soul to collect.

Eclipse looked at the body of the young girl on the bed.

"Apparently it was harder for Relic to collect than we thought." He said, noting that the girl's soul was still looking down at her body in horror.

Lynk started to look around at the room while his friend slowly walked to the girl's soul. "Eclipse, it's not like Relic to miss a soul. Something doesn't seem right."

Eclipse gently took the little girls hand. "You can trust me." He whispered to the girl. She sniffed, slowly nodding her head. "Would you like a piggy back ride?" he asked, smiling down at Alex, she smiled back, nodding again.

"Eclipse," Lynk sighed, "are you even listening to me?" His companion, who now had Alex sitting high on his back, looked at him with a serious face.

"Of course I'm listening…. I'm going to take Alex over and then I'll be back and we'll find Relic ok?" He didn't even wait for Lynk's reply as he disappeared.

Lynk sighed. "Why did I get out of bed this morning?" he grumbled to himself as he made his way around the bed, pausing when he felt something wet under his feet. His stomach turned as he looked down, noticing a pool of blood that he had somehow missed earlier. "Oh no, no, no." He breathed as he bent down, looking one of his best friends in the eye. Lynk turned away from Relics empty stare.

"Right, I'm back Lynk." Eclipse said as he appeared again. He stopped as he saw Lynk kneeling by Relic's still form.

"Oh shit, this isn't good."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pain in Sam's body was ebbing away and being replaced with weariness. Dean tried to gage the situation.

"You ok to move?" Sam nodded again and Dean began helping him get into the car.

"I'll get Kris into the back and we'll go find somewhere to work this out." Dean picked Kristen up and placed her lying on the back seat.

"Looks like you'll have to ride shotgun another day Hun." He pushed aside her hair and let out a sigh. 'What the hell just happened' Dean asked himself before closing the door and getting into the front.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

_The Dark Soul walks this world in her true form after eternities of confinement. The world is shaking with turmoil and I fear the return of the dark ages. Fire burns through the earth and threatens to cloud the sky with its poison. For the first time since the beginning, the world is out of balance and our existence threatened. I can only pray that the side of good will fight, that somehow, the Fuse will rise up and lead us out of this nightmare victorious. _


End file.
